firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Timballisto
Type of Character Boss (hard) Status Alive Appearance He takes on the appearance of a sand-colored pikmin who is not average with his size as he is bigger than the average pikmin. His eyes are mundane and uninteresting though they show that he is still as lively as ever. He carries on his back, a siege bow (which can change in size). The siege bow is made out of wood and steel. He has a green flower instead of some other colored flower on top of his head (that is on top of a stalk). Powers He has an enormous amount of strength at his disposal. He wields a siege bow which most of his powers revolve around. One cannot knock the bow away from him or take it away from him. It comes back to him always. He is quite an expert when shooting with it as he almost never misses where he shoots at. It's a different story for moving targets but he can adjust quite quickly to hit them if they dodge his shots. He has an endless supply of arrows for him to use. He can use all the elements quite well for the purposes of infusing his arrows. He has several other powers relating to this. One power that was shown was his ability to fire what looked to be an endless hail of arrows (not in a line but spreaded out). One cannot actually hit him with ranged attacks as they will always miss him. If anything the ranged attack will come back and hit the ranged attacker. He is an expert with ranged attacks (from short to very long distances). He also has a nack for siege weapons and can create them without even looking at any blueprints. He is also innovative (and quite intelligent) and can create siege weapons that are specific to a situation. Weaknesses He seems to not do very well with melee attacks as he cannot use his bow at that range. He may use his strength to strike at the opponent to drive them off. He is also weak to non-elemental energy fueled attacks. Resistances Earth, Fire, Water, and Electricity Immunities Ranged attacks (won't do any damage to him, even if they are area-effect attacks (because even those will fail to hit him)) Personality He is very friendly but he has a habit of forgetting the faces of others pretty easily if said others are gone for a long time. He is very polite and can almost never get angry. He has an almost always happy attitude about life in general and can get confused at a quick rate (though typically this is only with specific situations). He always thinks things through. He seems to have a sort of "bro" thing going on with Isaac. He is not really interested in any female as of late but he will flirt a little. He is quite keen on doing maintenance on the bow that he has. History He was born in the same village that Isaac and Aura were born in. He became their friends during their early childhood and have stayed friends forever since then. He may have forgotten their faces but he still remembers them in his memories. He was separated from Isaac and Aura after the war and was thought to have died. He didn't die and somehow gained immortality. Themes Main: Standing Friends - Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Firing his Siege Bow (with his special ability): Dedede Bustle - Hoshi no Kaabii Battle: Decisive Battle - Neon Genesis Evangelion Meeting back up with Isaac and Aura: Popstar - Hoshi no Kaabii Heroics: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! - Tsuna Awakens Trivia I had this character in mind when I reread Mossflower by Brian Jacques. Yeah, I took the name from that story... He has a nack for siege weapons. I'll be tweaking him so this is not the final edit... Tropes that Apply to the Character Power Trio (Freudian Trio: Superego)),... Category:Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Major Characters